Something I Was Never Looking For
by Adidas Swaggin
Summary: AU: Arizona is well Arizona minus the peds Dr. part, Callie is a 4th year resident. Can these two communicate through mutual friends? Rated T for now and Might change later...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I'm a long time fanfic reader and finally got the courage to write a story, this is my first time with doing this so please be nice, constructive criticism would be helpful.

Disclaimer: I own nothing all things Grey's related is own by Shonda Rhimes and ABC, except for my own creations.

Well damn if my day didn't suck already, then it really does now... ugh I swear on my life I hate all humans on this god-damned hospital floor. Always happy and soooo damn perky.. it's 4:30 in the morning what in the hell is their problem? What makes it worse is that they want to look at me.. as if my face doesn't say 'Fuck off'.

Do I look like someone who wants to be awake at 4 in the morning at a fucking hospital?! because if I do then, someone should really tell me this so I can write it on a damn Sticky Note stating to leave me the hell alone until that fucking child is born.

This is just like Teddy, always managing to wake me up when I don't wanna be, she interrupted my sleep enough when we were roommates, and now I don't live with her and she still manages to get me to be up at ungodly hours of the day knowing I had a rough night the day before.

I get out of the extremely uncomfortable hospital chair and decide to walk down the hallway hoping to wake up a little and run into a coffee cart. As I'm walking I continue to get these happy smiles from the nurses in the maternity ward, I wonder if they have those smiles plastered on their faces or if they're genuinely that happy. Nope no one is this fucking happy all the damn time and especially not at 4... now 5 in the morning.

I get pulled out of my rampaging thoughts when I run into something..or more like someone...I notice papers are now everywhere on the floor and she's busy trying to quickly gather them back into her hands. I bent down to help her " sorry I didn't see you".

My comment goes unnoticed by the.. doctor? "Sorry I should really pay more attention to where I'm walking .." She says and continues to gather her things and looks up at me to take my portion of her things I've picked up, when I look back I'm met with the most chocolaty brown eyes that I've ever seen, and a small smile that creates butterflies in my stomach.

She stands up from her crouching position and I get a full view of her long tan legs and hem of her dress. That's when I notice I'm still crouching myself and force myself to stand.

" Oh .. I'm so sorry I've totally ruined your shirt with my coffee..".

It takes me a minute for my brain to catch up with my ears and I look down at my white v-neck notice the light brown wetness ruining my shirt.

"Shit" I mutter

While rolling my eyes and looking back at this women I've just ran into and gave a small smile

"Hey don't worry about it, it's not that bad"

Too bad I'm here for a while with no way to my apartment I think to myself . I stuff my hands into my oversized black dingy sweats, trying to give my hands something to do that won't make me look awkward.

"I'm really sorry and I kinda have to go check on a patients."

As if she was nervous, she hurriedly walks away leaving me standing in the middle of a hallway in amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Hey guys I've returned &amp; honestly surprised people actually wanted to read my story. I'd like to thank some people for their reviews .. Black Poodle - thank you for you comment &amp; I actually don't think I'm a strong writer, so Thanks again :) &amp;&amp; AZsgirl- Hmmm... they just might.. and just keep reading. I'd also like to thank everyone else who's read and is following this story :) . Now without further ado..._

_Previously:_

"_i'm really sorry and I kinda have to go check on a patient" she says almost as if she was nervous and hurriedly walks away leaving me standing in the middle of a hallway in amazement. _

_Present:

I find myself wandering into the gift shop down on the first floor, because there's no way that I'm gonna be able to make it home and back without Teddy noticing. As I'm inside the shop looking for a new shirt, I notice one saying 'Pregnant &amp; Bitchy, Annoyed &amp; Ready To Pop' I think of Teddy and let out a slight chuckle. I picked it up off the shelve and continue to wander the store . I stop to grab an additional tank that says 'If You Think My Mom Is A Bitch... Wait Til' You Meet Me'. It's better than all the rest of the bright pinks and blues saying 'I'm a mom' and other cheesy cheery bullshit.

When I make my way to the counter I grab a bag of sour skittles , a twix and a sprite. Leaning sideways on the counter eyeing the room as the cashier rings up my stuff so I can get out of here, right when I thought I was gonna get lucky and get to leave the shop without having to utter a word ,the cashier decides to speak up.

"Hey" he says with a sly smirk.

"Hi" I respond quickly.

Putting a 50 on the counter and quickly turning away from the drooling idiot behind me.

"Can you give me my change back or are you gonna continue to stare at me like you've never seen a person with boobs before?" I scolded harshly and tossed in an eye roll.

"Uh..yea.. yea sure" he replied as if he couldn't register what to do next.

I got impatient as he fumbled with the cash register and gave me my money. I quickly grabbed my bag and began to walk out .

"Have a nice day" he spoke as my back was already turned to him and I was partially out the door, I raised my hand in acknowledgement that I heard his comment yet continued walking.

When I got to Teddy's room she was moaning , grunting and sweating like it was no one's business.

"Having fun over there?" I chuckle as I start to take off my shirt revealing me in my Adidas sports bra.

"Fuck... off" she hisses out slowly in a growl.

"Yeesh didn't know being in labor could change you like this" I laughed as she scowls at me once more before sitting on her hospital bed facing me, breathing in long, deep calming breaths.

"I hate you, you know that?" she deadpans while I slip on the new tank I snagged from the downstairs gift shop.

"Oh hush you love me and you know it, because if you didn't you wouldn't want me here at the birth of your first born now would you" I argued back while smiling a sickening sweet dimpled smile.

Teddy just rolls her eyes and continues to talk "Why are you changing your shirt anyway?".

"Oh no reason really.. just thought it'd be fun to buy a 20 dollar shirt from the gift shop that implies that I'm preggers for fun.." I say before reaching for my Twix and plopping in the chair next to her bed.

With that I was met with silence and a very irritated straight face, so I continue "ughhh.. long story short I was trying to keep myself busy while you and ' ' were fighting and whatnot so I went for a walk and bumped into a doctor who's shit went everywhere including on me" I say pretending to be out of breath which only annoyed Teddy further and made me let out a small chuckle.

" You're such a drama queen" she says with an eye roll .

" Sounds rich coming from the woman who's panting and acting like she's dying" I straight face to her.

This really hit one of her hormonal nerves and she explodes " YOU TRY TO PREPARE YOURSELF TO GET READY FOR THE BIRTH OF ANOTHER HUMAN BEING-"

"Well ya know , for all we know it could be Martian the ManHunter coming out of that thing" pointing towards her vagina "so you can't imply that it's human yet" I comment and this cuts her off from her rant and puts her into a fit of laughter.

"You're right, you're right" are the last words she manages to come out her mouth, before I see her eyelids droop and eyes rolling into the back of her head and begins to fall forward to meet the hard pale linoleum tile floor.

A/N: So, whaddya think? Review Pleasee :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to shonda rhimes and abc except for my creations ...

"You're right, you're right" are the last words she manages to come out her mouth, before I see her eyes droop and roll into the back of her head and begins to fall forward to meet the hard linoleum tile.

"TEDDY!" I shout able to catch her before her body sinks completely off the bed onto the floor. I try to reach the 'Nurse' button on her remote, but it's too out of my reach, I groan and push Teddy onto the side of the bed with everything I've got and have a flashback of the last time I had to put an unconscious Teddy into bed.

we were roommates and we just had celebrated Teddy's 19th birthday and she wanted to get drunk. Her crazy ass boyfriend broke up with her the day before which I think turned out to be very beneficial in the end. I remember I was sober, because I had to give rides to Addison and April after the party, who were too cheap to pay for a cab and too drunk to remember to give the driver the money.

When I got back to the apartment from dropping off April and Addi I went to clean up the cups and spilled alcohol to find Teddy passed out on the kitchen floor, arms and legs spread out in the eagle position. I knew this wasn't gonna be easy, but it couldn't be that hard she only weighed like 120 pounds...

The only difference from Teddy then and now is that she's about 60 pounds heavier and has a tiny human stick out from her abdominal area waiting to be born at any given moment.

"Fuck Me" I groan.

I struggle to get her onto the bed with her arms draped around my shoulders,I continue to struggle with Teddy for at least 2 minutes before there's a knock at the door.

"come.. in" I manage to get out.

As I'm still struggling with a very heavy, very pregnant Teddy, within 2 seconds a doctor walks through the door and comes around the corner to let out a gasp of the sight before her. I groan once more reminding the doctor that Teddy isn't exactly easy to lift at the moment.

It's like I saw a light flick on in her head and she immediately went into 'doctor mode' clicking the nurse's button and hurrying over to Teddy and I.

It's not until Teddy is on her bed and I'm standing by the wall again that I notice it's the same doctor from earlier who so kindly spilled her lukewarm coffee onto my white v-neck so well I didn't even notice it.

I want to say something, ask if Teddy is okay, to ask if her baby is okay, but I decide to let the doctor and nurses work I'm sure if there was anything worth telling me should would have by now. My brain is going a million miles per minute right now. Right at that moment I am cut off from my thoughts and the doctor begins to talk

"Okay ma'am..." she says without taking her eyes off of the task she's doing on Teddy " we gotta take her for some scans and try to find out why she passed out before this baby decides to be born."

The doctor looks at me this time and I see the realization forming in her milky chocolate brown eyes of who I am. Some how my eyes managed to break eye contact and wander onto her crisp white lab jacket and catch her last name. All I could let out was a quiet

"yea.. alright keep me posted"before Teddy's bed was being rushed out of the room, she let out a half smile and left as well.

...her name was stitched onto her lab coat in black across the little pocket.. her name is .. I let my mind roam onto it's own thoughts of Dr. Torres before going back and worrying about Teddy.

I take out my phone and have a long sip of my sprite, sitting back in the chair that was next to where Teddy's bed took place and called into work. Damn it was gonna be a long and exhausting day and it's only 6 am.

A/n: Hey guys, so that was ch. 3 not much I know but I need reviews to know how I'm doing good or not .. Please review the good, bad I don't care honestly I just needs to know if you're interested or not thanks :) &amp;&amp; AZgirl- of course Teddy will be okay... Or not ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hey guys long time no see right? I apologize about that, but life has been crazy with school and work and issues at home so hopefully you guys forgive me. Also i'm not a strong writer, this is my first story I've ever written. I own nothing yada yada except for my own creations yada yada. Let's get going shall we? P.s excuse any grammar mistakes. :)

_I take out my phone and have a long sip of my Sprite, sitting back in the chair next to where Teddy's bed and called into work. Damn it was gonna be a long and exhausting day and it's only 6 am._

__ _The scene of Teddy falling to the ground unconsciously keeps replaying in my head over and over again.

"I have to leave this room"I'm starting to get antsy "I can't stay in her any longer."

I throw on my jacket,and leave the room. I have no clue where I'm going I just need to leave.. I gotta get away for at least a little while. On my way out I decide to call Addie.. she was the first person I could think of to call. After she didn't pick up the 3rd time I decided to leave a voicemail telling her what happened, keeping it brief so she would freak too much. Addie was always the one who worried the most out of the bunch she'd play it off like she didn't care at the moment. We all know her overly sensitive ass cared about everything to her heart's content.

When I finished up the voicemail, I called April who answered sleepily. I knew that if Addie didn't answer that meant she was probably too hungover to find her phone, unlike April. April is our goody goody of the group, the one who wants to save herself for marriage, and not drink or party to much. I give her props honestly, because I know I couldn't do it.

I gave her the news about Teddy, I couldn't tell if she was more upset that she didn't know she was in labor and didn't tell her.. or that I didn't decide to tell her when I found out and I quote "took my happy ass up there"... April knows good and well that I was less than happy to get that phone call in the middle of the night.I could barely drive myself here at 4 in the morning, let alone think of the bright idea to call anyone. Then there was Teddy and Henry's argument and the lovely coffee incident, there was no way of being able to call except now. Well I could've called while I was in the waiting room, but I doubt I would've been able to form words. I was just too damn tired.

After a while I find myself on the south side of the hospital for over an hour and decided to walk back in. As I reach the maternity ward I spot Dr. Torres and start to make my way over towards her, but I'm stopped short by a male doctor he kinda put you in the mind of Eric Dane a little bit about 6ft , strikingly gorgeous features, slight greying of his hair, over all I wouldn't say he was bad looking.

The doctor's are having a brief conversation before I see the doctor next to Dr. Torres glance my way as I approach Them. I can only assume he's said something funny because they both let out a laugh loud enough for me to hear the amazing sound her voice.

When I got close enough to where I could be heard I cleared my throat, and let out a small "Hey". Both of the doctors turn their attention towards me with Dr. Torres flashing a megawatt smile in my direction.

Callie's POV:

"Hey Cal!" I hear looking up to find mark in front of me looking half scared and half amused.

"Hey Mark, what's got you looking like that.?"

"Cal, it's lexi. She's trying to kill me."

"Oh Mark, did you try and hit on another patient while she was in the room.?"

"God no Cal like I said i'm a changed man. I won't do anything to harm our relationship."

"Then what's up, because i'm not in the mood and I'm scrubbing in on Altman."

"Altman?What is she doing in surgery shouldn't she be giving birth somewhere?"

"Yeah we have to do an emergency c-section and she fainted or something-"

"Who's that" Mark asks after glancing over his shoulder "she looks like she wants you Torres you should go get her." Callie then lets out a small laugh.

"Sadly, I think she's really straight and only wants to know about Altman."

Before Mark can reply he's stopped short by someone clearing their throat and a small "Hey."

"Hey" I reply with a small smile "so, how can I help you.. Ms..." I ask dragging out my words hoping she'll help me out.

"Robbins. Arizona Robbins, but please just call me Arizona." She lets out a very dimpled smile.

_Dimples... she has dimples._

"Alright Arizona" I reply giving back a mutual but not dimpled smile.

"So Dr. Torres I was wondering about Teddy. Altman... uh Theodora Altman."

"oh, right she's being prepped for an emergency c-section in about... 10 minutes" I announce while looking at my wristwatch to confirm the time.

"C-section? she has to have a c-section?" I can see in her eyes that her mind starts to go on a rampage of emotions.

"Someone can be in there during the surgery, is Hen-" she cuts me off before I can continue "I'll go.. I'll be in there." She all but shouts.

"Are you sure that you should be in there, what about Henry."

"Wait how do you know about Henry?"

"What do you mean Teddy works here. I mean I can't really call her a friend but she's my attending."

_I'm so confused how doesn't she know that Teddy works here?. Does she live in Seattle? I really really hope so, because i'd like to get to know-_

"Yeah Teddy's great she's been here about two years now" Mark speaks up "Oh and Cal you have 5 minutes." He says while pointing at his bare wrist. I look at the time and sees that he's right I do only have five minutes. "Shit, okay. Uhh Arizona it was nice talking to you, but I really gotta go." After that I sped off the scrub room with a very cute blonde on my mind.

A/N: I hope this makes up for my lack of updating and again I apologize. Oh and I know nothing about anything dealing with the medical field so bare with me. Any questions, comments or concerns leave them in the Reviews or Pm me :) See you guys next update.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: sorry about my grammar. I take pride in my mistakes ;) _

**Previously:**

"_**Shit, okay. Uhh Arizona it was nice talking to you, but I really gotta go." After that I sped off the scrub room with a very cute blonde on my mind.**_

Arizona's POV:

_Cal? ' name is Cal?. It has to be short for something... She knows Teddy? Like personally? Ugghh being on  
undercover assignments for months at end and coming back can really throw things off. I mean I was only gone for about 6 months, life doesn't change that much does it?. _ Arizona groaned aloud and called to see if Henry anywhere near the hospital.

When he didn't answer after a couple more tries she got irritated and began to walk the way Dr. Torres went down the very long hallway.

I sit on the linoleum floor while waiting for a doctor to come out. It isn't until I hear the small cry of the baby that I'm snapped from my thoughts and get up. Moments later I can see her being rolled out with a small pink cap on her head with strands of blonde and brown hair shooting out the bottom. I just couldn't help but smile and follow them to the nursery and spend time with my newborn niece.

Teddy's POV:

_Beep...Beep...Beep.._

I feel myself starting to wake up, my eyes are closed but I can hear the sound of the monitor counting and keeping track of each heart beat. I can feel that the lights are on and that there's someone looking at me, so I try to keep my eyes closed and fall back to sleep. My body betrays me and my eyes begin to flutter open, I wince for more than one reason.

Firstly because the lights are a lot brighter than to be expected, secondly because I feel like I've been hit by several trucks and lastly because I see the face of my husband. A face I haven't seen since this morning after he came back from traveling the past 8 months what makes him want to show up now? The question is who called him? There's no way that he would've come back on his own after this morning. I try to say something but my headache prevents me and all I can get out is some hoarsely drawn out word that doesn't even sound comprehensible.

"Shh.. here take a sip" he says while handing me a cup of water to drink, then he begins to talk again. "I know you didn't expect me to come back here, let alone be in town still, but I wanted to see you. He stood and put his hand on my shoulder "Teds I love you &amp; our baby. I want to be here babe. I've missed you and I can't keep leaving I now-"

"If you thought that Henry you would've been here."

"But i'm here now and I want to-"

"She's not yours." I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. " The baby... she isn't yours Henry.."

When he's about to say something I see Arizona about to walk in, pointing back at the door behind her "Out!" Henry starts to make his way towards the door and I point at him "Not you." I began to shift in the hospital bed trying to make myself sit up so I could continue.

**General Pov:**

Arizona spent over 30 minutes in awe staring at her new niece through plexiglass until the nurse said the baby was all cleaned up. Deciding that she's spent enough time marveling at her niece Arizona walks to Teddy's room and sees her and Henry yelling "Out!" Teddy yells pointing at her.

Arizona walks out of the room and runs directly into someone. Quickly apologizing and looking up she sees that she's once again running into . "We've gotta stop meeting like this Dr. Torres." says the small blonde letting out a goofy dimpled smile.

" I agree, but I was wondering if I could sneak past you and check on teddy. I-" "I don't think that's the best of ideas right now. I was just about to ask her if she wanted to see the baby and Henry is inside... they're fighting..again." Arizona lets out with a small smile and a sigh.

"Ahhh. I see well I just wanted to check on her before I went on my break, but i suppose it could wait until afterwards. Care to join me?" the brunette lets out with a smirk, hoping that she'll say yes.

"Yeah, that would be awesome." She answers while falling in step with callie letting loose another bright dimpled smile. Callie swears that Arizona's smile was definitely something that she would like to see more often.

" Uhh... the cafeteria food isn't exactly the best, so I was thinking about going to this pizza place I usually go to is that alright?"

"Totally. Wanna take my car or yours?"

"hmm.. how do you feel about motorcycles? The employee's parking lot a hell of a lot closer anyway."

"I say lead the way Dr. Torres.." Arizona makes a gesture with her arm and directs Callie forward. She's rewarded with nothing more than a small giggle.

Once the girls make it to the pizzeria Callie orders them a medium pepperoni pizza with ham, along with a 2 large cups of strawberry lemonade. Arizona got a call from her mom before the pizza came, so they didn't talk much until they were just about done Arizona spoke up. "So, your name is Cal?"

"Hm?" Being pulled from her daze Callie looks up slightly confused.

"The doctor from earlier, he called you cal" she states simply.

" Oh. Mark yeah he calls me that. It's a nickname, well a nickname for my nickname. Kinda weird now that i'm thinking about it... my name is Calliope, but I go by Callie hence 'Cal' no one calls me Calliope.. like ever." Callie rambles out pretty quickly with a slight blush.

Arizona lets out a sweet chuckle. "Calliope. I like it." she says trying the name a couple more times.

"Please call me Callie. I really don't like my name." she mumbles while trying to hide her blush.

"What's wrong with your name Cal-li-o-pe?" Arizona says teasingly, pronouncing every syllable.

Callie sits back and crosses her arms, letting off a small shrug "Nothing I suppose. It's just the only person who calls me by my first name is my father."

Arizona copies her gesture and kicks out her feet under the table so that they hit the tops of Callie's sneakers. "Really? Why's that?"

Standing up from her seat and leaving the money for the bill on the table Callie grabs her keys and heads for the door. "Because I usually threaten to harm anyone who decides that they want to use it." Turning back to look at Arizona still sitting down at the table with her legs crossed and her arms folded. "You coming Blondie?" she teases.

"Uhh.. don't call me Blondie." Arizona scowls playfully, while getting up and walking towards Callie.

"Then don't call me Calliope, or else I will have to hurt you." She says with a playful grin.

"Too bad I'm a cop and you'll get charged with assault of an officer." Arizona shrugs at Callie. Grabbing the spare helmet off the bike and placing it on her head.

"No way. What's next you gonna tell me you're not named after the state?" Callie gasps in disbelief, strapping on her helmet as well.

Arizona laughs and sits behind Callie wrapping her arms around the brunette's slim and toned torso. "Looks like I've got more news for you then." Callie just smiles and gently shakes her head as she feels Arizona's chin on her left shoulder and she sped off back towards the hospital.

**A/n: What's up guys? How was this chapter? Please let me know in the reviews I love to hear what you guys have to say. It's what's keeping me writing. Hopefully I can write some more Calzona time in next chapter and have them get to know another more. Work isn't letting up at all but school is slowing down so I should be able to update again soon. Thanks for Reading :)**

**Oh Yeah... I own nada ... yada yada.. Shonda owns.. blue blah blah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What's up guys i'm back &amp; life has been hella crazy lately. I apologize for not updating as regularly, but like I said i'm crazy busy. hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Lovin you guys &amp; please review :) I own nothing besides my grammar mistakes.**

_Arizona laughs and sits behind Callie wrapping her arms around the brunette's slim and toned torso. "Looks like I've got more news for you then." Callie just smiles and gently shakes her head as she feels Arizona's chin on her left shoulder and she sped off back towards the hospital__.  
_

Callie Pov:

"Well thanks for joining me for lunch Arizona"

I reach up and unsnap my helmet. Turning around I find Arizona who's literally fighting to take off her helmet and I must admit it's pretty adorable.

"Here." I grab her hands from the strap and place them by her waist. Looking back up I can see her pouting and sport an encouraging smile towards her. Reaching towards the strap tightly on her left cheek I easily unsnap her helmet and place it on my bike.

"Well, that wasn't embarrassing at all." She says tilting her head downward and gazing at the concrete.

"It was pretty adorable if you ask me." Walking back the hospital I can feel Arizona not near me. I look back to see her lost in her thoughts still beside my bike.

" Hey! Police Lady You coming?"

I wait for Arizona to catch up and we walk inside. I feel my heart skip when her hand casually brushes mine while we walk, I turn to smile but i'm met with a sharp pain.

Arizona Pov:

"Callie?..." I grab her hands from her face and give it a look over trying not to make my grimace noticeable.

"I think it's broken Arizona!" The brunette whines.

"Calliope I honestly don't think it looks that bad, I mean it's a little bruised maybe-"

"Bruised?, bruised my ass Arizona this hurts way too much to be bruised... can you find Mark for me please?"

Mark? Who the hell is Mark? Oh my God she has a boyfriend.. how could I be soo dumb? I mean why wouldn't she have a boyfriend she's gorgeous and just so graceful.. ughh "Umm, Who?" I say genuinely confused.

"Uhhh.. , Arizona please find Dr. Sloan." I see the pain and desperation in her eyes.

"Yeah sure Calliope hang on and don't move." Once I get a slight, but visibly painful nod I make my way to the front desk.

"Um.. Dr. Bailey?" I only got a glimpse of half her name stitched on her crisp white coat and hoped for the best.

"Yes?" I can hear the slight attitude in her voice as she turns towards me "How may I help you?"

"Can you page Dr. Sloan for me? It's an emergency." I get a skeptical scowl thrown my way and what looks like after much thought I get an answer.

"And you might you be?" she raises her hand in front of my face " You know what. Don't answer that and this" gesturing to the hospital and in front of her " this is not a place for one of Sloans freakin booty calls to just show up! I mean really people? some of us are trying to work here." she finishes rolling her eyes and turning back around.

"I am not one of his booty calls. I honestly don't even know the man, but Dr. Torres needs him. She broke her nose and told me to go get him, so if you'd be so kind as to paging him please that'd be very helpful." I say popping my dimples in a forced smile.

"Oh well, i'll page him for you and tell Dr. Torres to be more careful next time." the brown skinned woman muttered while still facing away from me."

"Yeah,thanks and uh.. will do." I couldn't help the eye roll that came over me, 5 years on the force will have you trained for some of the most rude conversations you could ever have in your life. Not that Dr. Bailey couldn't be nice, she definitely isn't the most pleasant woman to meet at first.

Turning around to find Callie I can see that she found her way to one of the seats in the waiting area. From the short distance away from her I can see her open her left eye, quickly closing it and letting out a low growl. My soft chuckle is cut short when she slaps my arm as I sit down."Hey, what was that for?"

"It's not funny Arizona it really hurts... a lot. I bet my face is way more bruised than you're actually telling me, I mean I have part of the door imprinted on my face and it's throbbing.. oh my gosh I can see myself already I look beaten don't I ? Be honest Arizona do I look beaten?." Callie says letting out an exasperated groan.

"Calliope you look fine, just as beautiful as before." My mouth speaks before I can actually process what I've said. I can see the blush rush to Callie's cheeks and before either one of us could respond the doctor from earlier shows up and outta breathe. He easily falls into conversation with Callie taking her attention from me, so I decide to walk to Teddy's room but not before I slip her phone back into her pocket without her noticing.

General Pov:

Arizona walks to Teddy's room thinking of how she just spent her afternoon with Calliope. The lunch. The bike ride. The smell of Calliope's shampoo. How Calliope broke her nose. Everything was great and easy. The blonde was confused as to why she was so easily taken by the brunette, other than the fact that she was strikingly gorgeous. Arizona wore a very dimpled smile the rest of the way to Teddy's room, which immediately dropped when she saw her best friend on the edge of her hospital bed with her head in her hands. Arizona glanced around the room looking for the baby and Henry, but there was only Teddy.

"Hey Teds, what's up...?" being met with silence Arizona walks over to the bed kneeling in front of her friend. "wanna talk about it?" Being met with more silence Arizona gets off the ground to sit on the bed. " Okay as awesome as this day is, I took a whole day off work to be here with you and Anastasia. She isn't in here you aren't talking and I know you and Henry had a fight, but it'll be fine he'll be back later-"Arizona's rambling is cut off.

"She isn't his Zona, Anastasia isn't Henry's." Teddy blurts. Arizona looks momentarily confused, then her face sets to stone.

"Teddy..." Arizona says slowly. " Arizona...i'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to happen, I promise you..he came to visit you, but you were undercover and Henry was away and.. Arizona i'm so sorry" Tears started to pool in Teddy's eyes.

"Does he know Teddy?" Arizona's patience was thin at this point and when Teddy didn't answer immediately she was irritated. "Does he know?" Arizona says once again this time not hiding the anger in her voice. " God damn it Theodora, does my brother know he has a fucking child?!" Teddy jumped at the tone Arizona was using it was very rare that she ever got mad, especially at Teddy. "No." Teddy whispers.

Arizona shot up from sitting next to her best friend hurriedly walking from Teddy and towards the door. "Arizona." Teddy says apologetically, but Arizona continues and stops at the door to look back. Her face is still stone cold and her eyes are saying about a thousand different emotions. Teddy can see the anger, disappointment, joy, confusion and love all in her eyes, but she knows Arizona needs time... the hurt in her best friend's eyes makes her looks down in sadness.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Arizona whispers but before Teddy could say anything Arizona cuts her off by raising her hand " I gotta go check on someone and my niece, so if you'll excuse me."

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? I know this chapter wasn't really Calzona central, but i'll make sure of it for next chapter. Also what do you guys think about Tim being the baby's father? Until next time lovelies :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:I own nothing but my own creations from my imagination.. Yada Yada shonda owns .. Yada Abc... bleh..

**Previously:**

" _Why didn't you tell me?" Arizona whispers but before Teddy could say anything Arizona cuts her off by raising her hand " I gotta go check on someone and my niece, so if you'll excuse me."_

Arizona's POV:

_I'm so confused right now. I have a niece.. and she's like my actual niece by blood not because her mom is my best friend. Teddy should have told me, she should have told Tim... Oh god Tim.._

I pick up my cell and dial his number I know he's probably working over there , but it's better to atleast try. Getting his voicemail I tell him to call me back as soon as he can and shove my phone back into my pocket. Deciding to stop at the nursery first to see my niece, I also see Henry. By the look in his eyes you can see he's sad and hurt.. I feel so bad for the guy.

"Hey Henry" I say with a small smile. When he looks up I can see he's been crying and how flushed his face is. "Hey Zona." He replies shakily all I could do was go and hug him and tell him sorry. And I was sorry. Sorry that he's going to miss out on this little girl, sorry that my best friend hurt him and sorry that he wasn't able to fix things this time.

I turn to look at my niece the name on her wrist says _Anastasia Jazlynn Marie Danielle Altman-Robbins_. I can help but smile at her name because not only does she have the name her mom picked when we were 16, she has my family's last name it as well. Maybe Teddy did think this out, maybe this was the way she wanted everyone to know.

Seeing Henry looking at Anastasia with so much sadness makes me feel guilty in some way. That was supposed to be his daughter and my brother just swooped in dropped off his sperm and left. I had to get out of there, leaving a kiss on my niece's forehead and patting Henry's shoulder I go find Calliope.

General POV:

Arizona heads to the elevators and bumps into Dr. Sloan. "Hey there Blondie." his comment earns him an icy glare. "Don't call me Blondie like ever." Putting his hands up in defeat " Fine, so what's your name anyways?"

"Arizona." she replies shortly turning to face the doors of the elevator.

"Wait you're a person?" Mark scoffs "I thought she was just hallucinating from the medicine or something. She's looking for you by the way."

"Huh? who's looking for me?"

"Callie. She was looking for you when I got done repairing her nose-" Mark states while hoping off the elevator "and she's in room 502."

"What makes you think I was going to go see her?" Arizona countered looking at the doctor incredulously.

"Your face lit up as soon as I said her name... goodnight Arizona"

"Yeah, night" Arizona offers back.

Callie's POV:

God I broke my nose... and in front of Arizona... God she's so beautiful and she must think i'm so clumsy and stupid. Great, just great. This beautiful woman now thinks I can't walk without running into a door.

Closing my eyes while leaning back into the bed I hear a knock and the door opens.

"Calliope?" I hear her voice... wait.. why do I hear her voice.

I open my eyes to see Arizona standing by my bed, but from a respectable distance which I think is incredibly too far away.

"Arizona, what are you doing here? I thought you left already"

"Nah I just went to check on Teddy, which lead to a fight so I went to the nursery and on my way to find you actually, I ran into Mark and he told me where to find you so here I am." she says rather fast and I could only comprehend some of it.

"Well, I'm here and Arizona.." I say really low.

"hmm?"

"Come here" I say while signaling for her to come closer with my pointer finger.

"Callie, I don't think that's a good-" she begins to say and I cut her off.

"Arizona, come here" I say again. This time she comes closer without saying anything. Once she's in arms length I grab her wrist and have her sit on the bed beside me.

"Arizona... they have really good drugs here"I say and we both break out into laughter and her dimples make an heart stopping appearance. "I want to kiss you..."

Once my brain had caught onto what my mouth had said Arizona is wearing a million dollar smile and I can feel my face becoming tighter and very warm.

"I-I blame the drugs?" I offer with a very timid smile

"Well I hope not Calliope, because I want to kiss you too." She says with the same million dollar smile.

Callie was leaning closer towards her for a kiss. She felt the blonde's soft lips on hers and they almost started torridly kissing each other, until callie had to pull back from the amount of pressure that was put onto her nose.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, and I need to go I just-" Arizona says springing up from her place on the bed.

"Arizona It's fine really, but before you leave.. can I- uh have your number?" I say shyly

"Of course, Here" Arizona says reaching for my phone.

I see her type her number into my phone and come over to sit next to me lifting the phone in front of the both of us.

"Arizona noo!" I try to shield my face, but I can tell it's too late from the giggling coming from the blonde.

Getting back up Arizona hands me back my phone and walks toward the door "See you later Calliope"

Once the gorgeous blonde is completely gone from my room I grab my phone and scroll until I see the new contact in my phone "Officer McDimples" I say, shaking my head and looking at the picture that was just recently taken. It has Arizona looking into the camera with her dimpled smile and me looking at her with a smirk and a very bruised nose. If anyone else would've taken the picture, I would've deleted it but I couldn't find myself doing it.

Arizona's POV:

After what just happened with Calliope, I couldn't find myself being able to be mad at Teddy or anyone as of this moment. I just needed to express how I feel with my best friend.

When I get into her room she's eating and looking very miserable. "What's up love?"

"Hey Zona, you still mad?" she says looking like I stole her puppy.

"No, not anymore. I love you Teds and you know that I can never stay mad at you forever. And I have something to tell you.." I couldn't help but smirk just thinking of what happened.

"Whaaat..." she says and I can see her rolling her eyes while motioning mtt towards her.

"I kissed Calliope." I say while grinning.

"Don't sleep with my doctor pleeeeease? Callie is my friend and Arizona Pleaseee"Teddy whines as soon as I tell her about everything that just happened with Calliope before I came into her room_._

"Calm down, I won't try anything yet she was high off pain pills i'm sure she won't even remember." I respond tossing in a small shoulder shrug. I really hope she wasn't that high.. and I really hope she remembers that she has my number.

"Zona, promise me you won't sleep with Callie." She says pouting

"Nope-" I say popping the 'P' "She's pretty, smart, she took me to lunch on her very sexy bike I might add, ya know, before she she broke her nose ." I say throwing a wink her way.

"Fine, but can I see my child please?"

"Totally" I smile, then it falters "Hey Teds" I say softly.

"Hm?" I look at her and reach for her hand which she gladly put into my hands.

"You really have a baby, a real one not one of those plastic ones I used to torture with Tim when we were little. You actually have a baby that you are responsible for." she lets out a small laugh at verbal release and tightens her grip on my left hand.

"I know Zona, and I can't wait to be her mom and love her and do all those things i've wanted to do for as long as I can remember. Speaking of her I want to go see her and giver her, her name."

I lift my hands and gesture her to sit back down. "Woah there, you're not going anywhere I will get her here for you besides you already named her." I toss over my shoulder as I walk to the door.

"No I didn't." she says with a straight face

"Well someone did and besides she looks like a chicken, a featherless, beakless chicken, but a chicken none the less."

Teddy scoffs at my remark and throw her pillow at me which I catch and throw back. "you're a terrible aunt you know that?"

"Well you chose me by sleeping with my brother, so better luck next time?" I sang exiting the door and walking back over to the nursery.

A/N: sooo, Teddy didn't name Anastasia. Callie and Arizona Kissed. Arizona was called Tim, what do you think she would have said if he answered? Until next time lovelies... Excuse my grammar mistakes...


	8. Not an Update, Update

Hey guys this isn't an update, update it's more of me telling you what's happening. I know it's almost been a month since my last update and I truly apologize for it. School is tough right now My Ap Psych homework occupies a lot of my free time &amp;&amp; i'm studying for PSAT right now and I know it's not the real thing, but it's just as important there's scholarships and all that nice stuff on the line. I will try to update by this weekend but if I cannot please don't bite my head off I love you guys and this story, I promise you i'm not abandoning it. There's just a lot going on and I have a huge case of writers block as of the past couple of weeks. I'll see you guys as soon as I can :) Until Next Time Loveliess *Muahh*


	9. Chapter 8

A/n: Well guys here's an update, I finally had a lapse of free time and decided to type a chapter hopefully it makes up for my business and horrible writers block Welp, Love you guys, Mwuahh!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Teddy scoffs at my remark and throw her pillow at me which I catch and throw back. "you're a terrible aunt you know that?"

"Well you chose me by sleeping with my brother, so better luck next time?" I sang exiting the door and walking back over to the nursery.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

Arizona's POV:

When I reenter Teddy's room she is almost bouncing with anticipation to get her baby girl out of my arms. I am the aunt of her the new born human and honestly I couldn't be any happier. "She has our dimples you know."

"You think so?" she asks not taking her eyes off her baby.

"Oh yeah, totes I mean how not? These things aren't easy to get rid of, nor resist " I say pointing right at my dimpled cheek, then walks in Dr. Torres' on call nurse with a couple of papers and her Ipad in her hands.

"So, I heard we are already gave this tiny bundle of joy a name"says the nurse with their all knowing 'i'm super excited' smile.

"Yeah about that , I mean it is the name I wanted for my baby girl, but I didn't name her." Teddy claims with a small glint of worry in her eyes.

"Excuse me? " " Wait you were serious?" the nurse and I said at the same time, while she starts looking through the charts on her Ipad.

"yeps" Teddy says grabbing the small pacifier off the tray table next to her as Anastasia started to whimper. I glance over to look and see what expression is on the nurses face and she looks about as scared as most of the suspects I drag into the interrogation room.

"It says here that a person by the name of Henry Burton signed off on the name." My eyebrows shot up to my forehead at this, "well I didn't see that coming" I say with a laugh. "Right. Well the name is perfect I wont be changing it, so you don't have to worry ma'am." Teddy says to the very upset looking nurse who began to relax after Teddy spoke. "Well, you need to stay for the rest of night and sign off on a couple of things." With that the Teddy signed what needed to be signed and the nurse went back about her way, leaving the room to me and Teddy.

"You shouldn't give her my middle name ya know." I whisper

"Who said she was named after you?"She shoots back and smiles playfully, which I reward with a slap on the arm.

"Alright, I named her after you because you've been there for me, all of

you have and she should have the middle name consisting of some of the most important people in her life."

I fake a scowl, "You really had to go and get deep on me and shit huh Teds? really? God."

"Her first name is Anastasia." this makes me laugh "you mean the lost princess?, awes poor baby your mama named you after a movie character... are you lost Anastasia? are you?" I cooed to the baby, while throwing a playful smile over to Teddy.

"Yes, from my favorite movie." She says proudly looking down at the now sleeping baby in her arms. " You're more of a nerd than I am" I can barely contain my laugh "Stop it! I mean it and Henry knew that's what I wanted to name my daughter and he was kind enough to make sure that she at least got something we both planned for." Teddy's face is painfully still. I take Anastasia and put her in the weird bassinet thing and walked back to Teddy taking her hand letting her cry into my shoulder. " Totally fucked up Zona, I really did" she says while her cries begin to get louder. " Shhhh, you'll awaken Anastasia and I don't know if you know this but she's gonna cry a whole hell of a lot, so relax while you can." This gets a small smile and I reach out to hug her, telling her I'd be back and that I had a certain someone to go and check on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Making my way out of her door and to the Calliope's room, I notice a coffee cart and get a slice of pound cake. Knocking on her door when I got to it and hearing a faint come in I opened the door and poked my head inside smiling.

" Hey Calliope, how are you feeling? ready to take more selfies with me?"

" Oh my, so you're telling me that it wasn't a dream or me hallucinating?" She says groaning.

" Um... no" I say flashing my dimples.

" so, we kissed?" she asked

"mhm..."

"and I have your number?" she asked again

" Mhmmm..still gonna blame it on the drugs?" I say with a small giggle.

" uhm, no?"

"is that a question Calliope?" I say tilting my head

"No, no.. I uh...I liked it" she says with red tinting her cheeks.

"I liked it too Calliope, and I came bearing Pound cake." Stretching the soft cake towards her.

" Really for me?" a smile breaks across her face and I can see the hunger in her eyes.

" mmm... we can share?" I say pulling the pound cake away from her grasp.

"Yes yes ... just let me have some please?" she says pouting and lacing her fingers together.

I stood up getting a paper towel from the dispenser and walked back to Callie, I could see her move her feet back so I could come sit with her. Sitting opposite from her with my legs crossed I broke the cake in half and sat her piece on the paper towel before handing it to her. She immediately threw a piece into her mouth and moaned at it's deliciousness. I swear the sound she made sounded like complete and total heaven and I just had to ask, "Calliope"

"hmm..?" she says while placing more cake into her mouth. " Go on a date with me." I say boldly. To my surprise she looks up at me with a closed smile full of cake and chews for bit before saying yes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We agreed that we would go sometime at the end of this week while neither of us had work. Teddy went home the following day and Henry texted me to tell me he moved his stuff out of the house, so I helped Teddy and Anastasia get packed and settled into the house before leaving her to it and going to work myself. The first couple days of being back was not easy to get right back into, it slipped my mind that I had just applied for the detective rotation and had a large amount of papers to fill out. After filling out two hours worth of paperwork I walked over to the break room and bumped into Alex, literally like bumped into him and coffee went flying over the counter. "Uh.. Sorry boss" he says while starting to clean up my coffee.

"Oh my, chill Alex I'm not your T.O anymore. We're colleagues now and I think you've deserved it to be honest." I say, leaning against the counter sipping his coffee that I just claimed as my own. " so, how's your friend with the baby? She doing okay" he asking putting away the paper towel. "Yeah, totally she's... adjusting.. slowly but she'll get it eventually." " That's good Robbins, i'm happy for her I wish her and the baby luck." He throws over his shoulder as he makes his way towards the door.

" Yeah, thanks big guy" I toss back while making my way to an empty chair, much like the one I was previously sitting in but comfier.

"ROBBINS YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" I hear coming from Alex, trying my best not to roll my eyes at what I could be walking out to I set my coffee on the table and walk out.

When I make it three steps outside the break room door I lock eyes with cold blue ones identical to my own, the only difference being that they were from an older Robbins. " Tim?" It was stupid of me to say his name in a question I knew who I was looking at, yet I couldn't bring myself to believe it was really him. He walks towards me and grabs my arm to drag me back into the same room I just exited from. Making sure that there was no one else in the room my brother closed the door and stared at me for what seemed like centuries. "How long have you known?" he spoke breaking the silence. "Wha-what do you mean?, about what?" I say genuinely confused. What could be talking about there's no way he knows about Teddy and Anastasia yet. "I'm talking about Teddy and the fact that Anastasia is mine." Well shit, guess I thought wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I own nothing Shonda &amp; ABC owns yada, yada :)


	10. Chapter 9

"I'm talking about Teddy and the fact that Anastasia is mine." Well shit, guess I thought wrong.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

General Pov:

"Right... yeah not long at all really, like the day she was born which was like 3 days ago... when I called you... wait why are you even here?" Arizona asks picking up her coffee and sitting in a swivel desk chair. " I'm here because I just got back from my deployment and came to see my best friend and sister to only find out i'm a father... god.. does mom and dad know?" Tim asks pacing, running his hands through his hair. "mmmm.. nuh uh, not my place to tell them and I almost told you and that wasn't my best decision, but I really enjoy being an aunt so far." she says smile beaming. This gets Tim's attention "Yeah?" he asks stupidly. "Oh, yeah and she is so damn adorable, I mean you've seen her right? We're gonna need a shotgun or two" she says joking. " Yeah, she is beautiful... God I fucked up."

" You know both you and Teddy have both said the same thing? I say get over it, you're parents and adults who chose to sleep together, so stop whining and deal." she says taking another drink of coffee, still moving side to side in the swivel chair. "You're right, I need to go talk to her I kinda stormed out when she told me that you knew."

" Oh yeah that was dumb, please leave and fix that because I have a date tomorrow and I do not want to be late or have to cancel because of this situation right here." she says gesturing to the space in front of her that Tim took up. " Fine jeez, but I have one question. Is she hot?" he asks referring to Callie, while making his way towards the door. "Super. now leave." she says this time glaring at his back as she followed him out back to her desk. " alright, I'm leaving and I am sorry for just barging in here." he says wrapping his sister in a tight hug. " Yup, thanks for visiting. I'll text you when I get off I only got a few more hours." she says while pulling out of their embrace. "I'll probably still be at Teddy's so just pop by there." "'kay, bye" she says to her waving brother as he exits the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

General Pov: Callie's Apartment.

"Dude, just calm down I'm sure that she hasn't texted back for a good reason." Marks says laying down on his back facing Callie who's freaking out in her closet looking for the perfect outfit for the date she has tonight with Arizona. "What if she stands me up? I mean I don't even know what to wear tonight!." " Cal, chill wear your purple top, ass hugging jeans and curl your hair she'll die with you being under dressed or not."

Callie turns to walk into her bathroom mumbling after Mark told her what to do and finish getting dressed when her phone beeps next to Mark. **Hey Calliope, i'm running a little late pleaase don't panic.- Zona**

"See Cal, Blondie just texted you and said that she's running late. You can calm down now." Mark says tossing her phone back onto her bed. " That only makes me feel a little better." Callie frowns on her way to her closet again. "god, I swear you chicks are crazy man, I only volunteered because I thought you weren't like Addison while getting dressed. All the whining, worrying, and over exaggeration I can't deal with it." "Well, luckily for you, you don't have to stay-" she says raising her eyebrow "you live across the hall and nothing is keeping you here except you wanting to see me get dressed." Callie finishes in a huff and slips on her jeans to make her way into the living room for her boots.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arizona Pov:

"Shit, shit,shit,shit, shit." I'm running late, like extremely late _FUCKKK!_ "Keys, where are my keys!" rummaging through the clothes i've haphazardly thrown on my bed and now onto the floor. I hear them jingle in my dress pants and quickly grab them and my phone off the dresser and head out the door and to car. I put the address Callie texted to me into the GPS on my phone, why she didn't say that she lived directly across the street from the hospital I may never know. Sending her a text saying that i'm outside when I pull up in front of the apartment complex, I see her head pop out of the window looking down at me and my car. When she finally emerges from the building she looks both absolutely stunning and surprised.

" You have a 1967 Mustang gt350 Fastback..." says the brunette while she runs her hands over the hood and top of the car. " She's a '68, but you were very close, obviously you have an appreciation of old cars." Callie lets out a small chuckle and a soft eye roll "well, obviously." We go to this local pizza place that has this insane idea that having no plates and recycled organic paper towels instead is the best option. By the end of the date, everything was perfect, we talked, laughed and enjoyed another's company.

We make our way back up to Calliope's apartment, hand in hand on the elevator ride, it wasn't until I got to her apartment door when I felt a tiny wash of sadness take over my heart. I look down at the ground with her hand still in mine, letting out a small sigh I look back up to see those beautiful brown eyes looking at me with such amusement. I'm pretty sure she can feel that my body has now tensed just a little bit. "So, is this the part where you kiss me goodnight?." Laughing at her words I inch closer the the beauty in front of me, slowly putting my hands around her neck, I can feel her place her hands on the sides of my waist. She's the first to lean in but I swear i'm the one that actually sealed the deal, the kiss was soft and sweet, her lips taste like cupcakes. Warm delicious cupcakes that I want to continue to taste, but before I could attempt at deepening the kiss the door across the hall opened up and the same doctor from the hospital emerged with a very smug smile on his face.

"Hot damn Cal, Blondie is definitely worth going insane about what to wear, but by that look you're giving her you really want to wear her-" Callie decides that this is a good place to cut him off " Yeah, okay Mark you can go back inside now." Throwing his hands up in front of his chest and moving backwards back into his apartment, Callie waits until she's heard the door click that she began to apologize for her best friend's antics. _I know I wouldn't mind being wrapped around you. _I begin to think before Callie begins talking. "Arizona i'm so sorry, Mark's an ass and he talks before he thinks about what is about to leave his mouth-"

"Calliope, it's okay. I promise, I know what it's like to have best friends and if it were mine, i'd probably be arresting her right now." I try to explain, but by the look on her face i can see that she's very embarrassed. So I tilt my head up and kiss her plump lips again, as a reminder that everything is fine. " We better call it a night before... Mark?.. comes back, I'd really hate to have to arrest you tonight." I say while throwing out a wicked grin. " You're right I think he's waiting for you to leave, so he can come bug me about how the date went."

" Well, it went good right?" I ask, doubt starting to set in. She lets this smirk fall off her lips, "Oh, yeah. Great date." Letting my dimples pops I reply "Good. I better get going." pointing my thumb over my shoulder while starting to turn around. I almost get turned all the way around before I'm turned back facing Callie and her lips are back on mine for a brief kiss, but it takes some time for me to open my eyes again. "Goodnight Arizona, text me when you get home?" "Yeah, totally." A dimpled smile appears on my face again and I make it all the way back inside my Mustang, before I notice I have this really goofy grin stuck on my face. _Yeah, I think Callie could reaally break my heart."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Heyy... sooo.. I updated... let me know how this went. I apologize for the delay but that AP classs is kickin my asssss man. Remember to review please, it inspires me. I own nothing except the non Grey's stuff_


	11. Chapter 10

Callie's POV:

It's been two weeks since our last date, a month and a half since our first and some how i've managed to keep Charlie a secret this whole time. I'm not hiding her on purpose , honestly she's just never came up. Now she's coming back from spending time with her dad in Michigan, and I don't know how Arizona's gonna take this. She's been stressed out over this case she can't crack, and upset that it takes away our time we get to spend together. I wonder if she's noticed Charlie in all the pictures that I have in the house, she's never asked any questions if she has, Charlie looks just like me.

I'm on my way to the hospital,I text Arizona good morning and and tell her that we need to talk asap. Thinking about it now I shouldn't have told her asap, she might get worried and that's the last thing I need to add onto my day, a worried Arizona is something no one needs. Today I have 3 surgeries back to back and my interns are idiots, stupid, can't do anything by themselves idiots. Getting fed up with their crap I send them all to the clinic or the pit, so I had have the OR to myself and think about how to tell my _girlfriend?_ about Charlie.

After six and a half hours of surgery i'm finally done with my day and on my way home to meet Arizona. She texted me back when I was half way done with my first surgery, she asked if everything was okay, I had a surgical nurse text her back saying everything was fine and that I would be home rather late. I was hardly late, more early than anything, when I got home Arizona was in my kitchen talking cold pizza out of the refrigerator. " Hello." I whisper into her ear as I pass by to get a cup for water. "Hello." she responds as she turns to embrace me in a hug, I hug her back and kiss her on the lips.

" You said we needed to talk, what do we need to talk about?" she asks while resting her head in my neck. " Well, I have a question." hearing her 'mhm' I continue "Are we girlfriends?, I mean am I your girlfriend? I feel like we're girlfriends, so are we girlfriends?" Feeling Arizona lift her head off my shoulder I look into her eyes, there's that sparkle that I think makes me fall in love with her everyday... wait.. _love?_. Hearing her small giggle I get pulled out of my thoughts " Well, yeah." she says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. " Yeah?" I reply feeling a smile creep upon my face but then fall when I think about Charlie. "Arizona there's something else." Removing herself from the embrace she puts her cold pizza into her mouth motioning her hand for me to continue talking.

Walking over to a picture of me and Charlie, I grab it off the stand and walk back to where she is and sit down on the stool. Telling her to come sit on a seat I hand her a picture to see my seven year old. I watch her eyes bulge outside of her head and flicker between me and the picture of Charlie. " You have a daughter?" I nod. " Where is she?" her voice sounds so little, and hurt, I feel bad for not telling her beforehand. "She's in Michigan, visiting her dad, she'll be back in a few days. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, it's just that it never crossed my mind until now, not that I forget that I have a daughter. I just didn't know that we were girlfriends and I don't even know how you feel about kids and-" I find myself being cut off by her lips on mine. " Calliope I love kids, and I understand why you didn't tell me. I just want to know how she came about." she says shrugging her shoulders. I shift our seating area to the couch " Okay, Charlie is not biologically mine, she's my sisters. Charlie was given to me when I was in my 20's, my sister was going through a wild patch in life and it resulted in her getting pregnant. She was so excited to have her and couldn't wait to see her grow up-" my voice begins to shake as tears roll down my face. " Aria got into a really bad car accident, it was raining as so ass wasn't paying attention and hit her. They couldn't find the source of her bleeding, they said she was too far gone to save the both of them and I had to make a choice. By then Charlie was so close to being born it was like she was already here, but I chose Aria, I chose my sister and they couldn't save her. But they could save Charlie. In her will she had given me all parental rights to Charlie, unless someone could find her father then I was only given half. Needless to say they found her father and at first he wanted nothing to do with her, but something changed his mind, I don't know. But once she got big enough we agreed that she'd spend time with him for a month or so during the summer and now Charlie is 7 and is going to the third grade. She's healthy, brilliant and so sweet, she knows that my sister is her mother and that she is my niece, but has always called me mom. And if anyone ever asks she'll always be my daughter." By the end of my story we both were in tears, Arizona pulls me down into a hug and we lay there once my tears have subsided and fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona's POV:

"It's been two and a half weeks after Calliope told me about Charlie. And it's been a week since Charlie got back and now i'm on my way to go meet her for the first time. Callie said that she's really sporty and I don't do sports Teddy. I don't run, or jog none of that is fun for me it's complete torture. .Please." I say desperately to my best friend. Removing Anastasia from her breast she gives me a very disappointed look. "Take her to a game or something, the batting cages are a thing now a days, you like laser tag, c'mon Z you're great with kids. You're just freaking out because it's Callie's kid. Chill." Getting up in a huff and heading out the door, I throw up my hand and tell teddy how much help she's been and that i'll call her when I leave.

Reaching Calliope's door I choose to use the spare she gave me to use when she's not home or running late. It's been weird not to go to her house after work these last couple of weeks. But if everything goes well after today maybe I can start coming back. Walking in and taking off my shoes, I notice small brown combat boots resting beside Calliope's running shoes. They freak me out at first because they're almost identical to the boots i'm sliding off my own feet. "Calliope?" I call into the open space in front of me. I hear a smaller, more innocent voice, coming from the room down the hall. "Mom?, who's here?", rushing down the stairs to meet me I see my beautiful girlfriend. She has on her old college hoodie, very faded and worn out sweats, with her hair in a bun. "Hey love, you're here pretty early what's going on?" she says walking forward to embrace me in a very intimate hug.

"Momma, I said who's he-, oh... hi." she says in a very shy voice. She looks like she wants to panic and retreat back into the room she came from. Removing myself from Calliope, I walk over to Charlie. She is literally a tiny version of the latina on my right, if not given the information from earlier, I would assume she was her's biologically. " Hello Charlie, I'm Arizona Robbins. I've heard so much about you, and I'm really excited that I finally get to meet you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie's POV:

My heart skips a beat when Charlie takes so long to reply to Arizona, She really didn't like Erica, it worries me when she's this quiet. "Are you momma's new girlfriend?" she asks her. I can tell that this isn't the answer Arizona was looking for, when she looks up at me with an eyebrow in the air so I decide to speak up, " Yes sweetie she's my girlfriend and she wants to take us out, so she can get to know you better. How does that sound?" Charlie stops looking at me and begins to look Arizona in the eyes to see if she really means it or if i'm putting her up to it, obviously finding her answer Charlie agrees to let Arizona to take us out, but only if I agree to let her eat ice cream after we're done.

"Hey char, how bout you go up to you're room and get dressed in some clothes that can get dirty and we'll be down here waiting." not responding my seven year old quicking ascends the stairs to change her clothes. Walking over to Arizona, I ask if she know what she wants to do, after reassuring me that she has it all planned. When Charlie comes back down the stairs we head out to my car, Arizona is convinced that it's more child safe than her mustang. She gives me the directions to this park where there's a giant soccer field and she goes and plays with Charlie, letting her score goals. After so long of watching I laid down and started to look at the clouds and think about how well my girlfriend and daughter have bonded over only a few hours.

Getting home Charlie couldn't do anything but talk to me about when she and Arizona could go play soccer by themselves, since I didn't want to join in. Getting herself dressed for bed Charlie gave Arizona and I a hug and me a kiss before running off to her room.

" calliope..." I get pulled out of my day dream by my girlfriend's voice, only then do I notice her sitting on the couch waiting for my company. "thank you for today, love. I really appreciate you taking time out to meet Charlie." I say giving her a soft kiss. " "mmmm, don't thank me babe. I enjoyed it and would love to do it again if you'd let me." feeling her hands stroke my thighs, I let out a small sigh of content. "Mhm, but now i'd like to have my own time with my girlfriend." lifting off her shirt I kiss her neck. " Ba-babe.. what about Charlie, she's upstairs." nipping at her neck, moving downward to her breasts. I guess you'll have to be quiet then hm?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Yo, i'm back... BARELY! but i'm trying to hang in here don't think I forgot about you guys... tell me what you think... love reviews!


End file.
